The present disclosure relates to agricultural equipment, and more particularly to a system and method for adjusting the tire pressure of certain agricultural equipment.
Agricultural equipment includes powered machinery capable of transporting, cultivating, planting, fertilizing, irrigating, sorting, harvesting, and other operations in the agriculture industry. Some equipment is driven (e.g., towed) by field vehicles such as tractors, for example planters and seeders. Other agricultural equipment includes a motor, transmission, and operator cabin such that the equipment is self-driven or self-propelled (i.e., does not require a tractor for towing), for example cotton harvesters and combine harvesters.